À double tour
by Maloriel
Summary: Une fic spéciale pour l'anniversaire de Futae ! Aomine et Kagami traînent un peu trop longtemps dans les vestiaires et se retrouvent enfermés dans le gymnase. C'est pas de chance... Ou alors, pour une certaine panthère, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer.


**Bon anniversaire Futae ! :) Ça c'est juste pour toi, avec toute mon affection et le meilleur de mes ondes positives. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Et pour tous mes autres lecteurs : petit one shot ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez !**

**Enjoy et des bisous à tous, surtout pour Shadow si tu passes par là, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre de _In My Best English _;)**

* * *

*Clac*

Toutes les lumières du gymnase s'éteignent. Terrain, vestiaires, couloirs... Tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le claquement métallique caractéristique d'un cadenas qu'on referme résonne dans le silence paisible du complexe sportif.

Kagami lâche précipitamment les lèvres d'Aomine, à moitié en panique.

« On s'est laissés enfermer ! ! » s'exclame-t-il en s'agrippant au t-shirt d'Ao comme pour lui faire sentir la gravité de la situation.

La panthère reste calme et jette un regard sur leur environnement. Un vestiaire désert. Et maintenant... totalement obscur. Un sourire ravi étire ses lèvres.

« Cool... » apprécie-t-il.

Kagami s'offusque.

« Comment ça, 'cool' ?! Et comment on va rentrer ?! »

Il pâlit d'un cran, c'est encore plus visible dans l'obscurité, il ressemble à un fantôme.

« Et comment on va manger ?... » ajoute-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Aomine rigole. Obligé. Kagami ne se demande même pas comment ils vont dormir... Non. Il se demande comment ils vont manger.

« On va devoir se gaver aux distributeurs, à la Atsushi, répond-il avec désinvolture.

— Mais c'est pas un vrai repas ! proteste Kagami de la même voix blanche, et cette fois... un chouïa scandalisée.

— Bah ça dépend combien de sachets de chips tu avales...

— Vous êtes des barbares... des BARBARES !

— J'avais entendu la première fois... Mais vois le côté positif des choses.

— Quel côté positif ?!

— Allez, avoue. Ça fait combien de temps que tu rêves de baiser sur un terrain de basket ?

— Que je... Quoi ?!

— J'pense que t'as compris... »

Kagami le fixe en clignant des yeux. Déjà, il était pas chaud pour les vestiaires à la base... Et maintenant, le terrain, carrément ! En même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils ne risquent pas d'être dérangés... Mais ça n'enlève rien à l'aspect troublant de l'idée de baiser en plein milieu d'un gymnase... Avec tous ces gradins vides ?! Nan... Trop bizarre.

« T'as peur des fantômes ? le provoque Aomine. Parce que je suis presque sûr que le seul qu'on connaisse s'est déjà barré...

— L-Le seul ?!...

— T'en connais d'autres ? demande Aomine avec une authentique curiosité.

— Aho ! »

Mais Kagami est inquiet, maintenant... Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

« T'es 'presque sûr', tu dis ? Tu crois que Kuroko pourrait être encore dans les parages ?

— Bah je sais pas... » réplique Aomine doucement, avant de gueuler bien fort, faisant sursauter Kagami : « Tetsu, t'es là ?! »

Kagami plaque sa main sur son visage, atterré par la stupidité de son... de son quoi, au juste ?! Ça veut dire quoi, baiser un mec à intervalles réguliers dans les vestiaires sans quasiment se parler après ?

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, je suis désespérant... » Aomine sourit en regardant Kagami. « Mais toi, t'as besoin de te détendre. » Et sans d'autres formes de procès, il inverse les positions et le pousse contre la rangée de casiers.

« Dai... Arrête ça...

— Hm ? Donne-moi une bonne raison ?

— On est enfermés dans le gymnase ! Faut qu'on appelle quelqu'un...

— Nan... j'suis pas d'accord. Faut qu'on en profite. T'inquiète, je te paierai toutes les chips que tu veux. Boissons énergisantes, bonbons, thé, café, soupe ! Tout ce que tu veux !

— Genre t'as du fric !

— Ok j'avoue j'suis un peu à sec... Mais j'te laisse ma part. »

Soupir de la part de Kagami.

« Quoi ?! Je vaux pas un repas sauté ?! » s'insurge Aomine.

À ces mots, Kagami fronce les sourcils et réfléchit... avant de déclarer :

« Si je dois sauter un repas, alors faut aussi que je te saute, toi.

— Deal ! »

Kagami le regarde, un peu surpris par cet enthousiasme.

« Mais t'es un peu cinglé, tu le sais, ça ?

— Je suis pas cinglé Taiga... Enfin... pas vraiment. C'est juste que tu m'excites trop.

— Uh... Sérieux ?

— Bah pourquoi tu crois qu'on en est là ?

— Mais c'est où, 'là', au juste ?

— Tu veux dire... enfin... tu veux qu'on parle de nous ?

— De nous ? »

Aomine soupire lourdement.

« Ça va pas marcher si tu fais que répéter mes questions...

— C'est ta faute ! T'es trop direct... Après moi je suis super gêné et je sais plus quoi dire...

— Ah mais ça c'est volontaire... parce que t'es sexy quand tu rougis... Enfin là j'avoue il fait un peu sombre alors on voit pas trop... »

Au tour de Kagami de soupirer lourdement.

« J'en peux plus de toi...

— C'est réciproque, tu sais. Mais là encore... le fait que tu sois exaspérant, c'est bizarrement excitant.

— Ok... Je peux pas trop te donner tort là-dessus parce que tu me fais le même effet... Mais... Ouais, j'suppose que j'aimerais quand même savoir où on en est, tous les deux. »

Aomine se penche vers lui et effleure ses lèvres des siennes avant de murmurer :

« Ok, alors je vais encore être très direct. Honnêtement... Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pas osé. Mais vu que t'es coincé avec moi pour la nuit... Même si ça te plaît pas, t'auras nulle part où aller ! »

Ce discours alarme complètement Kagami, qui n'aime pas trop la lueur qui brille dans les yeux d'Aomine.

« C-Comment ça, ça va pas me plaire ?...

— Bah visiblement, on apprécie tous les deux de s'envoyer en l'air ensemble... Mais ça sera peut-être un peu plus compliqué après.

— T'as dit que tu serais direct alors arrête de tourner autour du pot !

— Ok ! On se calme. Bon. » Il hausse les épaules et sourit. « C'est extrêmement simple : je suis amoureux de toi. Du genre, raide dingue, tu vois. »

Kagami en a la mâchoire qui tombe, mais Aomine la ramasse gentiment et caresse sa joue du bout du pouce.

« Voilà ! Tu regrettes d'avoir demandé maintenant, hein ? Enfin j'espère que tu me sauteras quand même, parce que la nuit risque d'être longue... Et puis une petite dernière pour la route ça peut pas faire de mal, hein ? »

Kagami ne l'écoute plus, de toute façon il ne raconte que de la merde. Il le fixe intensément, très conscient de ses battements cardiaques qui pulsent fort dans ses oreilles, couvrant la voix d'Aomine.

« Aho... murmure-t-il très bas.

— J'avoue, c'est la première fois qu'on m'insulte après que j'ai déclaré ma flamme, m'enfin... J'te pardonne parce que... »

Il n'a pas le temps d'aller au bout de sa phrase, soudain assailli par une bouche avide. Il en perd ses moyens pendant quelques secondes, qui lui semblent très longues, égrénées par des pulsations cardiaques poussives, martelant ses côtes comme des pistons déglingués.

Et puis, Kagami se détache de ses lèvres et murmure encore, d'un souffle rauque :

« Aho... I love you too...

— You... What ?! »

Kagami n'a pas la patience. Il l'agrippe par le bras et le... eh bien, il le traîne derrière lui. Jusqu'au terrain.

« Et je vais te le prouver, à ma manière.

— Euh... C'est à dire ?! demande Aomine, légèrement inquiet maintenant.

— Don't ask. Just get on your fucking fours and wait for me.

— ... »

Dans la vie, il y a certaines propositions qui ne se refusent pas. Même si elles sont légèrement inquiétantes. Alors Aomine s'exécute.

« T'es un grand romantique, alors ? s'informe-t-il.

— Ferme-la ! »

Et voilà que Kagami descend son short et ses sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses, et il sent aussitôt sa queue se presser contre ses fesses.

« Wow ! Vas-y doucement quand même !

— J'ai ramené le lubrifiant... marmonne le tigre.

— Définitivement un grand romantique », confirme Aomine, surtout pour lui-même, parce que de toute façon Kaga ne l'écoute plus DU TOUT. Alors bien sûr il est tout à fait volontaire, après tout c'est lui qui a proposé, et loin de lui l'idée de museler les ardeurs du tigre, mais en fait... Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi. Il a avoué ses sentiments, et ni une ni deux il se retrouve à quatre pattes sur un terrain de basket... L'enchaînement est plus ou moins logique... Enfin... ça dépend du point de vue, quoi.

Cela dit, il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus que ça :

« I'm going to fuck you as hard as I love you... » gronde le tigre dans son dos.

Ça rend les choses un peu difficiles à évaluer pour Aomine, qui n'est plus trop certain de savoir à quoi il doit s'attendre. Et c'est un peu... stressant ?

« Don't worry I'll make sure you're ready for it... »

Et ses doigts lubrifiés commencent à le masser amoureusement, plus tendrement qu'il ne l'a fait par le passé, et tout son corps réagit immédiatement à cette pression chaude sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Aomine ne comptait pas se laisser enfermer dans le gymnase, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passer, mais maintenant, il commence à se dire que les événements prennent une bonne tournure au final. Reste à voir ce que Kagami voulait dire exactement par « fuck you as hard as I love you ». Du coup, il espère que son cul aura du mal à s'en remettre. C'est bien la première fois qu'il espère un truc pareil. Décidément, Kagami le rend encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'est à la base. Et il adore ça, en plus.

Quand il le pénètre, c'est doucement. Alors Aomine commence à s'inquiéter. Même si son corps lui en est reconnaissant. Il finit par se dire que Kagami doit pas beaucoup l'aimer, mais tant pis, il y pensera plus tard, ça valait le coup de tenter après tout.

La queue du tigre glisse en lui comme dans un fourreau parfaitement adapté. Aomine avait déjà remarqué ça : leurs corps sont très compatibles, même quand c'est plus sauvage. Il a souvent pensé que c'était un autre signe qui prouverait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, il n'en est plus si sûr...mais...

Ses pensées s'interrompent. Kagami l'agrippe par les hanches comme s'il avait l'intention de les broyer entre ses mains, se retire presque entièrement, et s'enfonce en lui d'un coup si brutal que son cœur rate un battement. Il oublie de respirer pendant quelques secondes, puis relâche son souffle dans un cri étranglé au second coup de reins. Ça, c'est bien ce qu'il qualifierait de « hard », et pourtant il n'a encore rien vu. Voilà qu'il se prend un déluge de coups de boutoir qui le secouent jusqu'à la cervelle. Ils y sont déjà allés fort mais cette fois... Oui, vraiment, il doute que son cul s'en remette facilement. Mais alors ça veut dire... Il voudrait bien poser la question tout de suite, mais impossible de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre que des plaintes entrecoupées quand on subit un tel assaut.

Et aussi délectable que ce soit, il doit s'avouer légèrement soulagé que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Il est lardé d'un dernier coup de rein, la queue plongée en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il peut presque la sentir tressaillir à l'intérieur tandis que Kagami enfonce ses ongles dans son bassin en grondant comme le fauve qu'il est.

Quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis le tigre murmure :

« Was that... clear enough ?

— I-I guess so... »

Il se retire avec autant de douceur qu'il l'a pénétré au début, et Aomine s'effondre directement sur le parquet, désorienté et secoué dans tous les sens du terme.

« Mais... je préférerais que tu me le dises avec des mots, et en japonais s'il te plaît, sinon je vais penser que j'ai imaginé tout ça. »

Kagami s'allonge à côté de lui et prend sa main.

« Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. Du genre 'raide dingue', comme tu dis. »

Ça lui fait quelque chose d'entendre ça... Il sourit dans la pénombre.

« Cela dit... reprend Kagami. Je préfère largement te sauter que sauter un repas... »

Aomine se marre.

« Bah t'inquiète normalement c'est pas une condition... »

Il rêvasse, se remettant de ses émotions, et soudain...

« Putain... Je viens de me rappeler un truc...

— Quoi ?

— Je te promets que j'avais VRAIMENT oublié !

— Mais quoi ?!

— La porte de derrière... Elle s'ouvre pas de l'extérieur... mais de l'intérieur, oui.

— Tu veux dire que depuis le début, on n'est pas vraiment enfermés ?

— C'est ça.

— Et tu veux me faire croire que t'as pas fait exprès d'omettre ce petit détail ?!

— Mais j'te jure j'avais oublié !

— Tout ça pour assouvir l'un de tes fantasmes tordus... Et puis rhabille-toi, tu vas salir le parquet.

— Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré quand tu t'y mets ! »

Kagami roule sur le côté et le surpombe.

« I'm only joking, love. J'aime bien être enfermé à double tour avec toi. Comme ça tu peux pas t'enfuir.

— Ah, bah alors tu vois bien que... »

Encore fois, il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ça va devenir agaçant, cette nouvelle habitude de Kagami... Hmm... quoi que... Les lèvres de Kagami abandonnent les siennes pour aller se refermer sur sa queue encore insatisfaite... Aomine soupçonne quand même que le sexe risque de devenir un moyen de coercition largement employé par Kagami pour éviter de supporter sa conversation, mais enfin... ça lui va. Parce que là tout de suite, il n'a plus du tout envie de parler, et plus aucune récrimination à faire. De toute façon, il ne peut même pas penser clairement avec cette bouche aussi chaude que talentueuse qui s'active à provoquer des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intenses. Ses gémissements finissent par résonner dans toute la salle, les échos se perdant le long des gradins qui n'ont jamais assisté à ce genre de performance sportive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont redevenus tous les deux silencieux, à méditer sur les événements de la soirée. Et puis, ils trouvent qu'il commence à faire froid, que c'est pas très confortable de rester allongés comme ça sur le parquet, et se souviennent que vu que la porte de derrière est ouverte, le monde extérieur a mieux à leur offrir que des sachets de chips et des soupes en poudre. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils vont récupérer leurs affaires au vestiaire et s'en vont. Une fois dehors, Kagami demande :

« Alors... Si on s'était pas retrouvés pseudo-enfermés à double tour... Tu m'aurais jamais rien dit ?

— Pas sûr... C'était un coup de poker.

— Alors on a eu de la chance...

— Ouais. On devrait se faire enfermer plus souvent. Qui sait ce qui arrivera la prochaine fois ? Si ça se trouve, je te demanderai en mariage ! »

Aomine éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Kagami redevenir livide.

« Panique pas ! Tu te feras plus avoir aussi facilement, maintenant.

— ...M-Me faire avoir ?! Alors tu savais depuis le début pour la porte de derrière ! T'avais rien oublié du tout ! T'avais tout prévu !

— Tout... Non. Mais ouais, j'avoue, je savais pour la porte de derrière.

— Ça va se payer...

— J'y compte bien ! s'exclame Aomine en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil tout sauf innocent.

— Pervers.

— Tu dis ça, mais écoute plutôt Jésus : Jésus a dit qu'avant d'enlever la paille qui est dans l'œil de son voisin, faut d'abord enlever la poutre qui est dans le sien. »

Kagami lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et voilà qu'il me cite la Bible, maintenant... »

Puis, il se glisse dans le dos d'Aomine et presse son bassin contre ses fesses tout en murmurant dans son oreille :

« En parlant de poutres... »

Ça fait éclater de rire la panthère.

« Et après c'est moi qu'il traite de pervers... je lui parle de Jésus, il me parle de queues... »

À cela, Kagami aussi est obligé de rire. Il se détache de son dos et lui prend la main.

« Allez viens on va manger. On débattra plus tard sur la question des poutres, bibliques ou pas.

— Deal. »

Tous les deux se dirigent vers le Maji Burger, le cœur léger, et Aomine échafaude déjà de nouveaux plans. Mais la prochaine fois, il s'en fait la promesse solennelle, ils se retrouveront vraiment enfermés à double tour.


End file.
